Please Don't
by Cielablue
Summary: A Songfic from K.Will's Please Don't. Warning! GS for Sungmin. Yesung tidak pernah menyangka hatinya akan sesakit ini ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersama. Meninggalkan dirinya yang ternyata mencintai salah satu dari mereka. Sekarang dalam mobil yang penuh dengan aroma orang yang dia cintai, Yesung hanya ingin sendiri. (Summary Failed - -)


**PLEASE DON'T**

**Songfic from ' – Please Don't'**

**By Cielablue**

Yesung's POV

Aku menatap namja tampan yang sedang berbicara dengan beberapa tamu undangan. Dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun, sahabatku, Kim Jongwoon tapi kau bisa memanggilku Yesung. Tanpa sengaja mata kami bertatapan, aku tersenyum lembut padanya, dia hanya mengeluarkan cengiran andalannya. "Oppa, bagaimana penampilanku?" suara lembut seorang yeoja membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyuhyun. Di sampingku, sudah berdiri Lee Sungmin, sahabatku dan Kyuhyun, dengan mini dress berwarna putih bersih. Mahkota kecil tersemat di kepalanya. "Kau sangat cantik Minnie-ah" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Mata foxy-nya menatapku gembira dan bibir shape M tersebut membentuk sebuah senyuman. Menambah kecantikan seorang Lee Sungmin. "Gomawo Sungie Oppa, kau juga sangat tampan hari ini" Katanya sambil memelukku.

"Hei, Minnie mencoba berselingkuh eoh?" suara bass milik Kyuhyun terdengar. Aku menoleh kebelakang, terlihat Kyuhyun sedang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil mempoutkan kedua bibirnya. "Ani Kyunnie, mana mungkin aku berselingkuh" ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka. Ah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang pasangan serasi. Tapi, kenapa aku merasa sakit saat melihat mereka berdua? "Ne, Kyuhyun, mana mungkin Sungmin berselingkuh di hari pernikahan kalian" kataku membela Sungmin. "Hahaha, aku percaya pada kalian kok" tawa Kyuhyun lepas. "Ah, kalian berdua ayo bergegas, sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai" perintahku saat melihat jam. "Ne, kajja chagi" Kyuhyun menggenggam lembut tangan Sungmin, meninggalkanku di belakang. Aku menatap mereka berdua yang sangat mesra dihadapanku. "Seandainya kau tau perasaanku" gumamku pelan.

"Apakah anda, Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia menjadi suami dari Lee Sungmin, dan menerima dia menjadi istri anda?" pendeta itu menatap Kyuhyun "Saya bersedia" ucap Kyuhyun tegas "Apakah anda, Lee Sungmin, bersedia menjadi istri Cho Kyuhyun, dan menerima dia untuk menjadi suami anda?" pendeta itu mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah Sungmin "Saya bersedia" ucap Sungmin lembut. "Dengan ini kalian sah menjadi suami istri. Silahkan menyerahkan cincin kepada pasangan anda" ucap pendeta itu, mengesahkan hubungan mereka. Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin lembut, disematkan cincin berlian ke jari manis Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Mereka terlihat bahagia dan penuh cinta. Sedangkan aku disini berusaha menahan sakit dihatiku.

Wajah Kyuhyun mendekat dengan wajah Sungmin. Dikecupnya lembut bibir Sungmin. Semua yang ada disana bertepuk tangan dan berbahagia. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menunduk diam, berusaha menahan air mata yang hampir jatuh. Aku segera berjalan keluar ruangan itu. Tak kupedulikan acara yang masih akan berlangsung. Aku menyandarkan punggungku ke pagar teras gereja. Mengingat semua kenanganku bersamanya, saat kita masih tinggal bersama. Ah aku ingat hari ketika mereka mulai terlihat mesra satu sama lain.

FLASHBACK

Author's POV

"Oppa kau imut sekali," goda Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi chubby Yesung. Namja manis itu hanya merenggut kesal karena merasakan sakit di pipinya. Sesekali ditepisnya tangan yeoja cantik itu sambil menggerutu. "Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kau mau kupukul eoh?!" jerit Yesung kesal, kedua bibir mungilnya di kerucutkan, membuat namja itu semakin imut. Sungmin hanya tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya sekaligus housemate nya. Ya, Yesung dan Sungmin juga sahabat mereka, Cho Kyuhyun, memang tinggal bersama. Tidak, mereka bukan pasangan. Mereka hanya sahabat sejak kecil dan memutuskan untuk menyewa rumah bersama untuk menghemat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Berisik sekali, " Sungminsegera berlari menghampiri namja tampan yang baru datang itu. Dipeluknya pinggang namja itu dari belakang, mencoba meminta perlindungan dari amukan Yesung. "Kyuhyun-Oppa, Yesung-Oppa mau memukulku," adu Sungmin, menatap namja jangkung itu, Cho Kyuhyun, dengan _puppy eyes _terbaiknya. "Ani Kyu! Mana mungkin aku mau memukul Minnie!" bantah Yesung sambil tersenyum aneh kepada Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisa dia diejek Kyuhyun karena memukul yeoja. Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku kedua sahabatnya yang seperti anjing dan kucing. Sungmin yang bersembunyi di belakang Kyuhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Yesung, membuat namja manis itu memberikan _death glare _pada yeoja kelinci itu.

Yesung menyembulkan kepalanya yang agak besar dari kamarnya. Ini sudah hampir tengah malam dan dia merasa lapar. Dengan hati-hati dia menuruni anak tangga untuk menuju ke dapur. Dia tahu Sungmin pasti menyimpan makanan di kulkas untuknya. Di balik semua kejahilaannya, Sungmin lah orang yang paling tahu kebiasaan buruknya untuk makan tengah malam dan dia selalu menyediakan makanan untuk Yesung. Sungguh sahabat yang baik, benar kan?

Langkah Yesung terhenti ketika dia mendengar suara namja dari bawah. 'Aneh. Apa Kyuhyun belum tidur?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ditajamkan pendengarannya, berusaha mendengar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan. "Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin," ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Tapi, tidak cukup pelan sehingga Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya. Jantung Yesung serasa berhenti berdetak. Tidak mungkin kan sahabatnya itu menyatakan cinta pada Sungmin, yeoja yang sangat dia sayangi? Yesung sekarang sangat cemas. Harapannya hanya satu, semoga Sungmin menolak Kyuhyun. Egois? Ya, Yesung memang egois. Dia tidak sanggup untuk merasakan sakitnya patah hati, jadi biarlah sahabatnya itu yang merasakan.

"Nado, saranghaeyo, Kyu," ucapan Sungmin membuat Yesung lemas seketika. Ah, sekarang kedua sahabatnya resmi berpacaran. Yesung memutuskan kembali ke kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin mengganggu momen indah kedua sahabatnya itu. Lagi pula, rasa lapar namja manis itu hilang seketika. Tergantikan dengan rasa sakit di dalam hatinya. Malam itu, seorang Kim Jongwoon menangis dalam sepi.

"Apa yang mau kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Yesung, hanya berbasa-basi sebab dia tahu pasti apa yang akan dua orang di hadapannya itu. Sungmin menyikut namja tampan di sebelahnya, membuat Yesung menaikkan satu alisnya. Malu-malu, eoh? Sepertinya mereka berdua berdebat untuk menentukan siapa yang mengatakan hal sacral itu kepada Yesung. Perdebatan itu sepertinya dimenangkan Kyuhyun karena sekarang Sungmin tengah tersenyum manis kepada Yesung. "Yesung-Oppa, semalam Kyuhyun menyatakan perasaannya padaku," ucapnya, terlihat sekali pancaran kebahagiaan dari mata foxy yeoja cantik itu. Yesung memaksakan sebuah senyuman, berharap itu terlihat natural. Dia tidak ingin kedua sahabatnya berfikir dia tidak suka dengan berita baik, ah berita buruk untuk Yesung, tersebut. "Oh ya? Wah Chukkahae! Kau ini bagaimana sih Kyu, padahal kau selalu mengatakan kalau aku dan Sungmin mesra. Sekarang malah kau yang berpasangan dengan Sungmin," sindiran Yesung membuat muka Kyuhyun memerah dan Sungmin tertawa geli. Ah, betapa serasi pasangan di depannya ini.

"Oh ya, bukan hanya itu Oppa. Kyuhyun-Oppa juga melamarku," perkataan Sungmin membuat senyuman Yesung hilanhg. "M-Melamar?" tanyanya gugup. 'Aku harap ini semua hanya mimpi buruk, kumohon bangunkan aku!' jerit Yesung dalam hati. "Ne! Dia bahkan memberikan aku cincin!" ucap Sungmin ceria sambil menunjukkan cincin di jarinya. Namja tampan di sampingnya hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan cincin dengan model yang sama di jari manisnya. Oh, muka Yesung sekarang sudah pucat. Namja manis itu mencoba untuk tersenyum, walau dia lupa bagaimana cara untuk tersenyum.

"Lalu, kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya namja manis itu, membuat pasangan di hadapannya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. "Aku akan menikahi Sungmin bulan depan hyung, tanggal 28 April." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Sungmin lembut. "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun!" jerit Sungmin sambil memukul kepala Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ah, cepat sekali. Aku harap aku bisa datang," jawab Yesung. Kau pembohong Yesungie, Kau pasti tidak ingin datang melihat orang yang kau cintai mengikat janji setia kepada orang lain kan? "Kau harus datang Hyung! " paksa Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengangguk-angguk lucu setuju kepada pernyataan Kyuhyun. Namja manis itu tersenyum pahit, dia tahu sahabatnya pasti akan menantikan kehadirannya. Mereka bertiga tidak pernah terpisahkan. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, aku pasti datang. Sekarang aku boleh pergi?" Tanya Yesung, sepertinya namja manis itu sudah tidak kuat menahan perasaannya. "Mau kemana Oppa?" Sungmin mengeluarkan pandangan curiga pada Yesung. "Tentu saja untuk mencari tuxedo baru dan kado pernikahan untuk kalian," jawab Yesung, namja manis itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda pasangan baru tersebut. Kemudian namja itu pergi, meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang resmi menjadi pasangan, dengan kesedihan di mata bulan sabitnya.

Flashback Off

Kyuhyun's POV

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari sesosok namja manis yang sudah sangat kukenal. "Oppa, apa yang kau cari?" pertanyaan Sungmin menghentikan kegiatanku. Kutolehkan wajahku ke Lee ah sekarang Cho Sungmin. "Hanya mencari Yesung-Hyung. Aku ingin kita berfoto bertiga," ujarku kepada yeoja cantik yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi istriku. "Ah, tadi sepertinya aku melihat Yesung-Oppa keluar," jawab Sungmin ."Sungminnie kutinggal sebentar ya?" tanyaku meminta izin. Hei, tidak sopan kan jika aku meninggalkan dia begitu saja? Bibir tipis milik Sungmin mengulas senyuman, dia menganggukkan kepala. Akupun berjalan meninggalkan yeoja yang sangat kucintai itu.

"Ya! Yesung-Hyung!" aku berteriak memanggil sesosok namja yang sedang bersender dipagar. Namja manis itu menoleh kaget, aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika melihat matanya yang berkaca-kaca. "Hyung, kau menangis?" tanyaku hati-hati. Yesung-Hyung menggeleng pelan seraya tersenyum "Ani, Kyu. Tadi aku kelilipan debu. Ada apa kau mencariku?"jawabnya, tapi aku yakin Yesung-Hyung berbohong. "Hyung, mianhae," ucapku lirih. "Untuk apa?" Tanya Yesung-Hyung, membuatku semakin merasa bersalah. "Mian, karena aku sudah merebut Sungmin dari Hyung. Jeongmal Mianhae, Hyung." Aku menundukkan kepalaku, semua ini memang salahku. Aku terlalu egois sehingga membuat Yesung-Hyung terluka.

Namja manis itu tersenyum pahit, "Gwaenchana, Kyu. Kau sudah memilih Sungmin dan Sungmin juga memilihmu. Tidak ada ruang bagiku. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa membahagiakan Sungmin. Dia yeoja yang baik," Perkataan Yesung-Hyung membuatku sesak. Aku berharap dia berteriak atau memakiku. Tapi, kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum. Namja ini memang sangat baik dan kuat.

"Aku janji akan membahagiakan Minnie, Hyung." Janjiku pada Yesung. Aku sudah merebut yeoja yang dia suka dan aku harus bertanggung jawab untuk membuat yeoja itu merasa bahagia. "Hyung, aku mau kita berfoto bersama," pintaku. Yesung-Hyung menggeleng pelan, "Ani, aku tidak ingin jadi pengganggu." Tolaknya membuatku memukul bahunya pelan "Ya! Sejak kapan kau jadi pengganggu? Kau itu orang yang aku dan Sungmin sayangi. Kami tidak pernah menganggapmu pengganggu!" aku menarik tangan mungilnya ke dalam ruangan. Yesung-Hyung hanya tertawa geli melihat tingkahku, membuatku tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya aku berhasil membuatnya tertawa.

"Sungminnie! Aku berhasil menemukan Yesung-Hyung!" jeritku senang sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sungmin. Yeoja cantik itu tertawa, "Oppa! Ayo kita foto!" Sungmin menggandeng tangan Yesung dengan tangan kanannya dan tanganku dengan tangan kirinya. Yeoja cantik itu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku, membuatku tersipu malu. Kulihat Yesung-Hyung tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan Sungmin. Membuatku mengucapkan kata maaf berkali-kali dalam hatiku.

"Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Maaf, aku harus pulang sekarang," izin namja manis itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya gugup. Kedua orang yang dipanggil menatap namja itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Yesung, namja manis itu, hanya tersenyum tipis sembari berkata, "Aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku rasa aku butuh tidur sekarang." Sungmin membulatkan kedua mata foxynya yang indah, "Omo! Oppa, kau kenapa? Mukamu sangat pucat! Gwaenchana?" tanyanya panik. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya diam seribu bahasa, merasa kalau dialah penyebab semua ini.

"Gwaenchanayo. Mungkin hanya sedikit lelah," ucap Yesung, dia memang sakit, hatinya terluka dan menghindari penyebab rasa sakit itu akan membuatnya lebih baik. "Apa perlu Kyuhyu-Oppa mengantarkan ke rumah?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, dia benar-benar panik. Yeoja kelinci itu tidak ingin namja yang dia cintai, tentu saja Kyuhyun tetap nomor satu di hatinya, mengalami kecelakaan saat di perjalanan pulang. Yesung menggeleng, "Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula aku tidak ingin merusak harimu." "Jangan memaksakan diri, Hyung," Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka suara. Jujur, namja tampan itu merasa khaatir dengan keadaan Hyungnya yang satu ini.

"Tidak, Kyu. Lebih baik kau menemani Sungmin disini," ucap Yesung. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akhirnya membiarkan Yesung pulang sendiri. Tidak ada gunanya memaksa namja manis itu jika dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya.

Yesung's POV

Aku mengendarai sedan hitamku membelah kota Seoul. Jalanan cukup lenggang, mengingat ini sudah agak malam. Aku melirik kursi penumpang di sampingku. Biasanya aku dan Sungmin suka berjalan-jalan saat malam hari seperti sekarang, sekedar menikmati pemandangan malam hari Seoul yang gemerlap atau makan malam di restoran favoritnya. Sungmin akan bercerita tentang kampusnya atau Kyuhyun dan sesekali melontarkan lelucon yang akan membuatku tertawa. Dia akan mempoutkan bibir M-nya ketika aku menggoda berat badannya, yang sebenarnya tidak gendut. Terkadang kita bertengkar dan pasti akan diakhiri dengan Sungmin yang melakukan aegyo untuk meminta maaf padaku.

"Sialan!" jeritku sambil menginjak rem mobil. Kupukul kemudi dengan sekuat tenaga tanpa memperdulikan sakit di tanganku. Sebab luka di hatiku lebih sakit dari semua itu. Kulihat kursi penumpang, kursi yang biasa ditempati Sungmin. Aku bisa melihat sosok Sungmin yang sedang memandangku polos. Kucoba menyentuh sosok itu dan dia menghilang. Aku tertawa menyadari kebodohanku.

Aku membuka dashboard dan menemukan selembar foto disana. Hahaha, lucu sekali. Foto kami bertiga di pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kau tahu, ketika aku melihat wajahnya, aku merasa ingin menangis. Bahkan aku masih bisa mencium wangi parfumnya di mobil ini. Aku tahu, ini memang salah, mencintai sahabatmu sendiri yang sudah menikah.

"Mianhae, Sungminnie, Mianhae," ucapku lirih. Dengan perlahan aku menyobek foto tersebut. Menjadikan fotoku dengan Sungmin di satu bagian sedangkan Kyuhyun di bagian yang lain. Apakah salah jika aku berharap orang yang menjadi pendamping dirinya adalah aku? Tanyaku dalam hati. Percuma bertanya karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya. Aku menyatukan kedua foto itu lagi, membuatku dan Kyuhyun berada tepat bersebelahan, menghilangkan Sungmin di antara kita. Aku tersenyum pedih. Bukankah kami sangat cocok? Aku dan Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan di altar pernikahan .

Ya, aku Kim Jongwoon memang seorang gay yang mencintai sahabatku sendiri, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku tertawa mengingat kebodohan Kyuhyun karena mengira dia sudah merebut Sungmin dariku. Aku memang mencintai Sungmin sebagai sahabat. Dan aku mencintai Kyuhyun lebih dari sahabat. Sebuah perasaan yang salah.

Author's POV

Namja manis itu melajukan kembali mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tanpa disadarinya sebuah truk melaju dari arah yang berlawanan. Namja manis itu tidak sempat menginjak rem mobilnya ketika melihat cahaya menyilaukan dari depan. Tabrakan tidak bisa terhindari. Mobil sedan hitam itu terpental.

Yesung tersenyum pahit ketika menyadari ajalnya sudah dekat. Dia yakin dia tidak akan selamat dari kecelakaan ini. 'Tuhan, aku mohon izinkan aku melihat sosok Kyuhyun sebelum aku mati' do'anya dalam hati. Namja manis itu melihat ke arah kursi penumpang. Sosok namja tampan yang sangat dia cintai tengah tersenyum padanya. Yesung tersenyum manis, setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. "Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun.." bisiknya pelan. Perkataan terakhirnya sebelum mobil sedannya terhempas ke jalan. Membuat namja itu merasa sangat mengantuk. Dan akhirnya namja itu memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum. Membuat namja itu tertidur untuk selamanya dengan selembar foto di genggaman tangan mungilnya.

**Intoxicated with the scent of you in the car**

**I don't want to wake up forever**

**Please don't leave**

**Please come back**

**On top of the empty seat you left**

**Only your cold scent remains**


End file.
